


伊俄卡斯忒

by itakethebottom



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23641534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itakethebottom/pseuds/itakethebottom





	1. Chapter 1

当家里的小祖宗半夜跳上窗台的时候，秦彦正在对着打开的邮箱窗口发呆。已发送一栏自上而下七封标星的申请信，他最后一次刷新网页的时候，还是没有收到来自任何一所学校的回复。秦彦于是叹了口气，把手里只烧掉半支的烟按掉，猫就是在这个时候敲了敲窗户的，秦彦猛地转过头去，手腕一抖，火星飞到手掌根部，他整个人打了个哆嗦。然后他站起来，打开窗子，把猫放进来。

“祖宗，” 秦彦开始后悔把烟掐早了，“这礼拜都第三回了。”

猫无辜地看着他，这种无辜于是又表现成为一种傲慢。傲慢的猫把叼着的死耗子丢到窗台上，然后用爪子朝秦彦眼皮子底下拱了拱。

秦彦把猫抱下来，然后抽了两张手纸，较为从容地把死耗子从窗户缝里丢了出去。

然后秦彦转回身来，对猫进行了一顿徒劳的威胁，“再有一次，” 秦彦说，“我就把你也丢出去。”

猫发出嘶嘶的叫声。秦彦把这当作是回答。他合上电脑，关掉顶灯，外裤拽掉以后就随意地丢在地上，然后整个人头朝下把自己埋进从早就没叠的被子里。猫跳上床，踩在他的屁股上。是夜无梦。

秦彦是在次日上午被一阵喧闹声吵醒的。睡梦半醒之间是一些人的脚步声、重物拖拽的震动，几句琐碎的对话，背景音是未熄火的货车排气。秦彦穿上裤子踩着拖鞋走出房间，他租住的这个类四合院的老屋门口停了一辆搬家公司的车，几个穿蓝的工人正在把家具抬进他左手边的那间空房。

年轻的女人从屋内走出来，秦彦凑巧正好打了个圆满的哈欠。

“您好，” 女人走到他面前，秦彦合上了嘴巴。她个子很高，身量偏瘦，大约二十多岁的样子，声音有点哑。女人朝秦彦伸出手，“我叫石小月。”

石小月搬到秦彦隔壁的第一天下午，秦彦过去替她装了网线，然后就又钻回自己的屋子里对着电脑发呆。一包烟抽到将要半夜，月满西江时，秦彦再次听见敲窗的声音。这一次他没有急着灭掉手里的烟，决定给猫一点颜色瞧瞧。然后敲窗声就再次响起了，咚咚咚三下，很有规律。秦彦转过头去，石小月站在窗户外面看着他。

秦彦手忙脚乱地按灭烟头，披上外套走出来。

石小月站在门廊下头，怀里抱着猫，脚下是一只死耗子。

“我第一次见到真的会抓老鼠的猫，” 石小月说，“它钻进我房间里了。”

秦彦有些尴尬地干笑了两声，伸手要把猫接过来。猫伸出爪子挠他。秦彦于是更加尴尬了。石小月笑了一下，弯腰把猫放在地上，猫蹭了蹭她露出的脚踝。

“还有烟吗？” 石小月问秦彦。

秦彦从口袋里摸出个有点瘪的盒子，抖出两根来，递给女人一根。

石小月低头去够秦彦手里的火，一些头发从耳后落下来，扫过秦彦的手腕。

“这烟可能不太好抽” 秦彦说。

石小月在月夜院中缓缓吐出一个烟圈，秦彦很敬佩地看着她。猫在女人脚下发出讨好的声音，石小月蹲下身，轻轻捋了捋猫的脖子。

“它还挺喜欢你的。” 秦彦说，口气里多少带着一些自惭形愧。“你以前养过猫吗？”

“没有，” 石小月没有抬头，眼睛里堆积起琐碎的笑意，“我不太喜欢小动物。”

秦彦发现，自己的猫确实很喜欢他不太喜欢小动物的邻居。石小月搬过来的七天后，秦彦已经很少能在自己的房间里看到猫了。他凭窗向外看的时候，时常看见女人抱着猫站在回廊下，手指间有时夹着一根细烟，有时没有。她的手指长而瘦，显得骨节有点突出。秦彦盯着女人的手看，石小月偏过头来，秦彦又飞快地别过她的目光了。

石小月搬过来的一个月后，女人在她房间的窗台外面也放了两个小碗，一个是水碗，另一个里面盛着些猫粮。而石小月窗下的猫粮碗总是要比秦彦这里的更换的更频繁一些，渐渐的，秦彦就开始不买猫粮了。

石小月搬到秦彦隔壁的第三个月，秦彦把28寸的行李箱拖到院子里，然后把背包扔在地上，敲了敲石小月的屋门。

石小月抱着猫走出来，秦彦有些尴尬地笑了一下，他是来托付猫的。

石小月说，你放心。然后女人递给他一根烟，两个人在站在院子里抽掉用来告别的烟，然后又多此一举地告别了一下。拥抱的时候秦彦发觉，她真的很瘦，秦彦的手腕从女人的蝴蝶骨上滑落。

“再见。”男人说。

石小月在一个亲吻的间隙感觉到小腿处一阵柔软的瘙痒。她打开床头的灯，猫舔了舔她的脚踝。女伴在灯下揉了揉眼睛，石小月叹了口气，把猫拎起来放到窗台上，拍拍猫屁股，猫有些不情愿地嘶嘶叫了两声，还是听话地从窗缝里转了出去。石小月拧死把手，回到床边。女伴再次关掉房间里唯一的光源。

断续的亲吻于是再次发生，一些落在唇齿，一些依次落下，沿着锁骨、乳房、小腹、指尖，然后指尖捎带着那些亲吻的湿润水分擦过她的大腿根部。

动作熟练的女伴咬住石小月的耳垂，一些生涩的痛感异地同生。

“你第一次做吗？” 石小月缩在女人的身体里，问题是从更加干燥一点的地方走向她的。石小月在黑暗里点点头。

女伴的语气于是带出些不加掩饰的惊讶，“我记得你说你有过一个女友，怎么还会是第一次？”

“我没有跟她做过，” 石小月于是亲吻女人，直到再次开口的声音里卷进恰到好处的疲倦的喘息，“我们俩那个时候……大概十三四岁。”

女人发出一声无可追究的叹息，石小月不知道那是源自惊讶、嘲讽，或者身体的快感。

“我们…….接吻过。” 石小月说。

女人用一只手握住她的颌骨，然后用舌尖渡给她一些水汽。“像这样？”

“嗯，”石小月在女友的亲吻里闭上眼睛，“差不多。”

飞机在希思罗机场降落的时候，秦彦想起了他的前女友。

他们交往在大学时代，毕业后女友出国读研，秦彦说要去机场送她。女友用一种很奇怪的眼神看着他。“为什么？” 她这样问。秦彦就不再回答了。他知道自己并不是在这个时刻下失去她的，但这个时刻里秦彦回过神来，他知道自己再也不会见到这个人了。

然后他以一种很滑稽的方式开始追求这个不再可望的女人。他在一家小公司的运营岗干了两年多，一边攒钱一边考语言成绩，春天之前他投出了十多封申请，夏天之前他收到了唯一一封offer，八月的伦敦蔓延来一种熟烂的湿热，他在机场超市买了一包烟，在巴士车站下抽完它。他终于追赶上离开的女人的步伐，他来到伦敦。然后他在烟雾里想起女友模糊的脸，她在澳洲，那里正是南半球的冬季。

圣诞假期开始之前，秦彦总算从忙碌的课程里松了一口气。萨里郡第一场冬雪落下的时候，他在镇上的教堂参加了圣诞前最后一场礼拜。

布道结尾的时候秦彦的目光落在那幅犹太女人的肖像上。

“今后万世万代都要称我有福。” 女人的目光穿越一些并不存在的时间或者次元的洪流，教堂的钟声在他头顶响起，她望着异乡人的眼睛，这样告诉他。

秦彦忽然站起来，穿越人群讶怒的目光，穿过教堂的长廊。直到他把自己的背摔进厕所隔间的门板上，秦彦才缓缓吐出一口气来。

他在教堂的厕所里拉开裤子，开始打手枪。

“玛利亚。玛利亚。” 男人无声念着她的名字。

老屋内发生了一起凶杀案件。

一具女尸横躺在床上，警戒线从窗台拉到房门把手上。侦查员蹲在床边的地板上，用镊子夹起几根毛发放进证物袋里。然后猫钻了进来。

侦查员很快镇定下来，猫也很镇定，猫没有看他，一跃跳上床头。死去的女人胸口插着一把水果刀，血迹已经涸干，变成褐色，像是一杯泼洒的咖啡。

侦查员看了看手里的证物袋，又看了看猫。猫发出一声嘶叫。然后踩过死去的女人的身体，跳上窗台，从缝隙里钻了出去。

一个道理里是，狗认主人，猫认老房。侦查员于是跟着猫来到了这件旧宅的另一间屋子。

石小月坐在一方灰色里。侦查员站在门口看着她，猫跳上女人的膝盖，石小月伸出手捋了捋它脖子上的软毛，一些褐红色落在上面。

秦彦在软壁会客室坐了一刻钟，女人被两名医警带进来。

石小月在他对面坐了下来，秦彦在沉默中绷紧了身体。医警开口提醒他，“可以开始了，秦医生。”

这是石小月因故意杀人罪被判入狱的第五年的春天，她因为精神问题被转监强制医疗。留学回国秦彦被指派成为她进行精神评估的心理医生。

秦彦看着她，她依旧很瘦，比从前更瘦了。放在桌上的手指依旧细长，骨节突出得有些过分，露出的两截侧腕有粉白色的疤痕。石小月抬起头来看着秦彦，她没有认出他。

秦彦看着这个同他夜里分烟的女人，脑海里回忆起来之前看过的一些案卷笔录，她因为情感纠纷刀杀了她的室友——秦彦在抽象空间里将措辞修改了一下——她的恋人。十七刀，四处致命伤。相比以残忍潦草形容，完成这样的事，某种意义上却几乎可以算作是一种难以量化的勇敢。秦彦忽然想起一个犹太女人。

“为什么？” 他提出偏离心理医生身份的不恰当的问题。

石小月的声音很平静，“过年的时候我回老家，我妈问我，为什么还不带男朋友回去。”

这并不是一句回答，秦彦却沉默了一会儿。

“你父母不知道你的……情况吗？” 秦彦问。

石小月说，“我爸不知道。”

秦彦看着她，“那你母亲呢？”

“我中学的时候，跟一个女生关系很亲密。” 石小月说。她用上一种类似回忆的口吻，整个人的状态确实极为收敛的。“我第一次跟人……跟她接吻，被我妈撞见了。”

秦彦忽然很想抽烟，“她说什么了？”

石小月忽然笑了一下，或者说她似乎笑了一下，秦彦其实并没有看的很清楚。那些过分久远的困惑是在很多年后才脱胎成为有关爱的叙事的，多年以后也只是飞快地经过女人疲倦的双眼。他当然无从追查。

“她说，那个女孩，很像我自己。”石小月回答。

然后秦彦看到坐在他面前的女人在下一秒内坍碎掉，烟灰里模模糊糊的影子变得清晰，生出骨肉，脐血而后灌入，十三岁的石小月站在那里，手里握着一把脏红的刀。

“她很像你，” 女孩哭着叫她，“妈妈。”

会面结尾时秦彦站起来，转身走到门边的时候他忽然又回过头。无论出于任何理由，他知道自己不该说出接下来的话，但他还是叫出她的名字，小月。

“你还记得那只猫吗？” 秦彦问她。

石小月从桌后抬起头，然后她认出了他。

“它叫俄狄浦斯。” 秦彦说。

完。


	2. Chapter 2

下了一天的雨，整个城市都湿掉了。台风过境前我走路去了海边，前一天我把脚崴了，但当时没觉得怎么疼，走了大概四公里，花了半小时多，走到海边的时候我就已经瘸了，正好赶上退潮，海床就袒出来，鸥鹭从头顶飞过，落在一架冰淇淋车上，我呆了三根烟的功夫，风浪就完整地穿过身体了，回程就 花了两倍的时间，拖着右脚走，路灯在我头顶一盏一盏亮起来，但天还没黑，最近天黑的太晚了。走到离家不到两百米的时候，我实在受不了了，在路边椅子上坐下。因为那天没吃饭，到了那个时候多少有点胃抽，不敢再抽烟，就发呆坐着，坐了半个小时，期间跟遛狗的邻居聊了会天，他问我有没有领失业补助，我说我无业啊。他就笑，狗就蹭我的腿。

我回来以后就觉得心情比较稳健，点了个外卖，吃了两口，开始吐。第二天又点了一次，这回吃完了，开始催吐的时候我才意识到我又在干这个破事了。上一次这么频繁的催吐还是一年前，那个时候我整个人都是懵的，每天不知道是怎么活到天黑的，北京天黑的就早，我从国贸出来，为了避开限号没开车的领导，多等三班地铁，倒几趟才到圆明园东门，跟朋友去吃韩国料理，回到家总快深夜，我站在绣球花丛前面，然后又蹲在绣球花丛前面，最后坐在地上，爱人抱着我，我就拿手指来回蹭他的肘关。一年后我跪在厕所的地上，想起这些事，就好像已经过了十年一样。

晚上的时候做梦，梦见手机在凌晨的时候响起来，我伸手去摸，不小心把它扫到地上，我又弯腰去捞，看见是没备注的短信，四个字，我离婚了。第二天我打电话给家里。我问我妈，你跟我爸离婚了？我妈说，我打断你的腿。我说，那谁离婚了。我爸说，你说呢。我说，不能吧。电话那头就没声。我又问，那他怎么知道我手机号的。我爸还是说，你说呢。后半程的梦里我迷迷糊糊回了老家，应该是同学聚会，前男友也在。发小跟我说，你知不知道，他离婚了。我问，谁啊。发小说，你说呢。我说，你考上研了吗？发小让服务员把pos机递给我。吃完饭回学校，保安拦着不让进，朋友说，你去，你不是认识那保安吗。我说，叔叔。保安说，叫大爷。我说，大爷，我就是回来看看老师。保安说，那你得说个名，我这得记下来，最近管得严。我回头问，咱们看哪个老师啊。前男友忽然冲我笑，我转过来跟保安说，大爷，那我不进了。

他那个时候已经走到了保安室门口。站住脚，问大爷，有快递吗？大爷说，没有。他就点头，然后把外套拉链拉到头，把包袋从右肩换到左肩。才4点半，小科老师下班早。他就朝我走过来。

梦就醒了。已经快中午了，我走到厨房，室友在餐桌旁坐着看报纸，看了我一眼，叹了口气，说，才起来啊。我说，啊。问他喝不喝咖啡。他说，你今天喝点粥。我说，我没米。他说他有。我说，好。我盯着咖啡机，特别焦虑，觉得自己需要立刻逃离这个室友爹化的场景，回到房间我就开始查邮件，打开机票网站，三分钟就关了。听了段饭桶的官录，感觉整个人精神比较稳健。手机又响，提醒我有个快递明天到，我划开，又退出来。前面一条也是蓝点。开头有＋86，国内发过来的。我没点开，删了。

十五岁的时候我上初三，考到年级第一名，然后因为逃课被我妈抓包被她晾了一天，死活不肯跟我说话。我跟我爸说，这日子过不下去了，能不能给我20块钱，我打车去奶奶家，我爸给了我一百，告诉我不许出小区。我说好，然后出了小区。他在学校的画室里，应该是课刚上完，正在收拾笔，我走进去的时候不小心碰了一尊荷马像，他有点生气，摆了半天，还是没能把盲人复位，我也有点不好意思。我说，对不起。他说，你下礼拜是不是要升旗，我说你怎么知道，他说那天在办公室看见我跟着年级长在外面彩排了。我说，隔那么远你能看出来是我啊。他说，因为你违反校规穿帽衫了。我就没说话，他又补充，还是绿的。

我说，这我妈买的啊，我也没办法。他说，你才多大，你就知道绿帽子是什么意思了？我说，我不知道，你知道吧。他就不理我了，回头去另一个桌子上摆静物，对光。那些没落在假葡萄上的光，被他弯曲的背拦住。还有一些被他的头发切碎，他的头发可能没洗，有点长，是自来卷。我站了一会儿，他没回头，说，削削铅笔。他的美工刀本来是绿色的，如今已经变成了一种沥青的颜色，我削了两根6B的，又把衣服上沾的碎屑都扫在地上。他走过来，把刀从我手里接过去，他手指上有碳，蹭在我的袖口，我说，完了，肯定被我妈发现。他说，你来之前，你爸给我打过电话了。

我说，那你不告诉我。他问，为什么跟你妈妈吵架。我说，你为什么管我妈妈叫你妈妈，你上次见到她，管她叫嫂子。他又把刀还给我，让我接着削。也不说话，我有点生气，问他，你也不怕我划了手，我爸说你。他说，你几年级了，我这班学生几年级，总不能让他们自己削。我说，我这么大的时候，已经会用刀了。他还是不说话，我又说，反正是你不让我们用转笔刀。

“谁家画画用转笔刀削铅笔。”

我还是问了，“我能考上吗？” 他正在穿外套，转过头看了我一眼，没说话。我又问了一遍，你觉得我能考上吗？他说，别削了，我送你回家吧。我说，好。

晚上的时候我爸给他倒了一杯龙骨酒，就是自己家厨房里弄了个缸，不知道塞了些什么药进去，颜色十分诡异。我正在给我妈做酸奶碗，回头他正看着我，我忍了半天，没好意思劝他，别喝。我妈后来还是跟我说话了，说，蜂蜜加多了。我说，那你别吃了，我吃了。我妈说，你什么时候肯就别人的碗吃东西了？我说，那你接着吃吧。他在厨房跟我爸聊天，我妈在看于丹讲论语，电视声太大，我什么都听不清。隐隐约约听见他叫我爸。

“师哥，我觉得——”

我本来想摔门，又怕我妈又跟我急眼，就悄没声儿地把门掩了，坐下来开始用转笔刀削HB铅笔，然后写了一会儿左手字，天就黑了。我爸在外头叫我，让我出来送送，我犹豫了一会儿，还是找了条裤子穿上了，还是条硬牛仔，出来的时候我妈就往我大腿上撇了一眼。我爸跟他说，我送你下楼吧。我妈说让我送吧。我爸说行，然后塞给我两个满的垃圾袋，我穿拖鞋下了楼，跟着他出了门洞，他抬头招手，我爸从窗户里探出头，跟他说，等我考完了，叫上弟妹和孩子，两家人一起去自驾。他说，好。

我把垃圾塞桶里，回头看见他站在路灯底下，从兜里摸出一盒烟，我下意识地抬头，想起来这个角度已经看不见我家的窗台了。就没说什么。我送他到小区门口，他手指间还夹着那根烟，眼瞅就要烧到滤嘴。我十五岁，从来还没抽过烟。一些烟灰落在他的裤子和鞋面上，不像炭笔或者铅笔屑，留不下什么痕迹，风一吹，就散了。

他说，你肯定能考上。

十八岁的夏天我跟爸妈在学校门口吃火锅，我找服务员要了根笔，一边吃一边填志愿单，我爸给我妈换了一碗蘸料，她接过来的时候手腕一抖，两滴麻油就落在纸上，把水性笔的墨晕开。我说，你还能不能行？我妈说，没事，反正这个不就是交到学校吗，网上那个是准的就得了。我说，那我不填了。我妈说，你少磨叽，眼瞅就一点半了，你毕业典礼不去了？我说，不想去。我妈摸出一盒木糖醇，给我两粒，让我嚼嚼。我收拾完东西，背包走了，他俩还在吃。两步之遥我听见我爸在后面说，闺女真是大了，漂亮了。我没回头，我妈说，比我年轻的时候漂亮。我回过头，我爸正在涮毛肚，对她说，没见过你十八。我说，你俩一会儿来吗？

那天下午爸爸给我带了束花，在学校礼堂前搂着我拍照，身上火锅味特别重，我从手里的彩纸袋子里掏出瓶没开封的香水，对着他一顿喷。“哪来的？” 他问。我说，朋友送的，我爸问，什么朋友？你的小朋友啊？我抱住他，一滴一滴地掉眼泪。

两个月后我从西藏回来，从机场出来的路上从包里拿出没用完的半罐氧气给他看。我妈就拍我的手，叫我别闹我爸开车。我说，那让我来吧，我爸说，你开，被抓了，进去的是我。我妈就放了张CD, 听左麟右李，唱的是月半小夜曲。人如天上的明月，她跟着唱，是不可擁有。问我，你什么时候回学校看看老师。我说，通知书寄到了再去吧。我爸说，今天上午寄到了。我说，那我明天去。我妈问，小初呢？也去看看吧。我说，那就不用了吧，人家老师哪还记得我是谁？

下机场高速的时候我有点困了，头靠在窗户上迷迷糊糊地睡着了，最后音乐听见我妈说，“……他家小孩儿是不是今年上小学？”

我梦见我在大昭寺广场的人群里，就站着，一动也没动，听了一宿的经。

我在理综办公室里，努力躲避物理老师含义丰富的目光。他个子很高，非常瘦，自来卷，说话的时候手里喜欢转笔，他看了我半天，一口气最后也没叹出来，还是恭喜我，说，挺好的，挺好的。我说，老师，也是分卡在这了，没办法。他说，你别怪你爸妈。

离开家的最后几天的某个光明正大的下午，他站在我对面，我问他，上大学好玩吗？他说，这难说。我说，也是，你上的美院。他就笑。我把录取通知书给他看，他皱起眉，说，怎么学这个了？我反问他，学这个不好吗？他说，没什么不好。我就没说话，他又说了一遍，没什么不好。

像是念给自己听。

在北京的第二年，我认识了一个央美的男生。跟着他去798看了一堆展，在每幅画前都坚持驻足3分钟，他对我的艺术品味很满意。我问他，你以后打算一直画画吗？他说，当然不。我说，你教我画画吧。他说，你认真的？我说，假的。他就笑，然后教我抽了人生中第一根烟。

两年后我在南法一个不知名的花园景点的长椅上晒太阳，不远处有一个街头艺人正在画速写，拿的是炭笔，他画一会儿，就用蹭黑的手指从口袋里摸出一根烟，小心的捋平，然后抽了两个，又干烧烟灰，最后把烟在脚底熄灭，用重新揣回口袋里。我站起来，他忽然看着我，用法语对我说了句什么。我说，我听不懂。他用英文说，他还没画完。我想起来之前朋友告诉我，这种街头速写强要钱的把戏，没想到这么快就中招。我又坐了回去，黄昏的时候他终于画完了，管我要了10欧。

毕业那年我回老家，家里正准备搬家，把我以前的房间当成杂物间，摞满了箱子。母亲在沙发上翻以前的相册，从十八岁的我，翻到十八岁的她。那是一版两寸照，一共四张，我说，给我留一张放钱包里吧。她说，好。父亲从我房间里走出来，手里拿着一副画框，笑嘻嘻地展示给她看，那是她穿着婚纱的样子，是一张油画。

是父亲画的。

搬到新家以后，老房子里留下来很多用不上的东西，其中有我的画架、速写板、几个石膏像。还有父亲的画架、速写板、几个石膏像，一把美工刀。搬到新家的第一天晚上，我跟我妈在客厅看碟，放的是一个挺老的片子，叫《窗外》，林青霞演的。

“你的运气要到二十五岁才会变好。”

二十五岁是一场梦的泅渡，我站在故乡旧学的门口，看着他一步一步走到我面前，瘦而高，眼眉疲倦，我忽然想起琼瑶笔下写那个与学生相爱的康南，想起母亲在一些夜晚跟我娓娓讲过的十八岁故事，想起她提到父亲，和没有提及父亲的一些琐碎的回忆，我忽然无比确定，那个能让林青霞交付爱恨的康南，肯定不是这个样子。

学素描基础是画正方体透视，他为我削过一根铅笔，握过我的手。弯下腰跟我讲话，背影把黄昏的日光截断。我十二岁，连初潮都没来过，那个黄昏却听见了自己忽然加快的心跳。后来的某一天他一边收拾东西，一边跟我说，有没有想过以后学画画？我说，我妈叫我来你这上课，主要是为了让你替他俩看孩子。他就笑。我说，对不起，老师，我开玩笑的。

我二十五岁的时候，他应该是几岁，三十八？三十九？还是四十岁？他走到二十五岁的我的面前，开口叫了我的名字。于是那个宏大的恐惧终于落地，碎成一地烟灰，或者是铅笔碎屑，却没被风吹散。原来我最怕是他已经不认识我。于是我站在一地狼藉里，开口叫他，“老师。”

十五岁那年我穿着拖鞋站在小区门口的路灯底下，对他说，老师，对不起，我其实是想一直学画画的。他把烧得没剩什么烟头丢在地上，笑了一下。我知道他为什么笑，因为少年人虚伪又愚蠢，我根本就不想继续学画画，我从来就不想学画画，他早就知道。我看着他在我面前沉默地又抽掉一根烟，那个场景在很多年后依旧清晰非常，也因此变得越来越不像真的，他吐掉最后一口烟，我隔着夜雾看着他，十五岁，骨骼轻细，乳房已经发育，开始在学校里跟男生偷偷接吻，什么都不懂，因此他不得不原谅我的一切，我想，从这一秒开始，我就不是你的学生了。

“我离婚了。”

我醒来的时候还抱着马桶，这已经是我三天内第二次催吐了，整个人晕乎乎的，脑子沉的厉害。我晃晃悠悠走回房间，把正在放的电影关掉。男人就只来得及说完这一句台词。窗外又开始下雨，我还没到二十五岁，老师。

完。


End file.
